Dragonball Destiny Season 1
by Evanesca
Summary: It's been 3 months since Goku disappeared suddenly. Two strange beings show up and it's got Goten and Trunks muddled. Are they good or Evil, you'll have to read to find out. R&R please!
1. Episode 01: Strangers

**_Dragonball Destiny (Season 1)_**

This is the first season of my new series of Dragonball. There will be many more parts to this, but this is the Elemental Season for now. I will have a website up soon that can tell you when the stories will be put up and the seasons to come. Now, on with the show! 

It was a quiet morning in the mountain area where Chi Chi and Goku lived. They now live with Bulma in Capsule Corp. Goku has been gone for about 3 months now. He disappeared without a trace suddenly one day. Chi Chi was very heartbroken and Goten was even more depressed. Although he hadn't known his dad for as long as he would have liked, he missed him dearly. Usually, Goten would have to fly for about fifteen minutes to go and play with Trunks, but now he can just knock on the door. 

Today was an irregular day to Goten. He woke up and everything is Capsule Corp. was quiet. He opened his door and crept out with slippered feet. The lights were on, so someone would have had to be awake. He climbed down the steps and peered over to see who was awake. Vegeta sat on the couch holding the remote, flipping through the channels like one does when there's nothing to watch. Goten, not wanting to desturb Vegeta, climbed back up the stairs and went back into his room. 

He climbed back onto his bed and covered himself up. He was tired, but couldn't fall back to sleep. He sat up and sighed aloud. He got up one more time and peered out of his door. He saw Bulma walking down the stairs. He wondered if Trunks was awake yet. He stepped out and opened Trunks' door. He heard water running and then he heard it shut off. He crept quietly in and Trunks came out rapped in a towel and his hand was on his head, trying to keep the other towel on his head. He kind of jumped a little bit to see Goten looking at his books and papers. Goten turned around. "Oh good morning. When did you get up?" Goten asked. 

"About ten mintues ago." Trunks said, beginning to change. "What about you?" 

"Just now." he replied. "I went downstairs to see if anyone was awake, cause the lights were on. Your dad was watching TV." Trunks had slipped a pair of boxers on and his training pants over them. He head his shirt in his hand. 

"Good thing you didn't disturb him." Trunks said, throwing the shirt on. "You know how dad is. If he's really got his mind set on something, you don't want to distract him. Trust me." 

"I do." Goten chuckled. They walked out of the room and headed downstairs to eat. They sat at the table and breakfast was brought to them right away. There was some eggs, toast, and bacon, all nice and hot and fresh. Once they ate they headed back upstairs to grab a few things before going outside. 

Goten got changed real quick and grabbed his new pole that Gohan gave him. He walked out of his room and shut the door. Trunks came out with his pole too. Gohan had bought them one for Christmas and they'd used them ever since. They felt that it gave them more power, just to wield a weapon in hand. 

They left Capsule Corp. and flew to a deserted area where they would train and spar. Goten began stretching out will Trunks did the same. Once they were all stretched out, they trained before sparring eachother. 

Goten did one thousand sit-ups and Trunks did some push-ups. Trunks got up and shot a ki wave in the air. It circled around and hit Trunks. Trunks blocked it, but it exploded, sitting him down. He had his arms crossed and smoke was rising off of them. "Ah! Remind me not to use that ki attack." he said rubbing his arms. Goten chuckled and began doing some push-ups. 

About ten more minutes of training passed and Trunks was ready to spar. He called to Goten and they started their match. 

They both started about fifty yards apart, then they would charge forward and do a burst attack. (That's where they punch and kick and dodge and block and all the stuff all really fast :)**)** They did that and flew up into the air, each going opposite directions. Goten teleported right in front of Trunks and threw a punch to his gut, but Trunks blocked it and countered with an elbow to the chin, sending Goten flying down. He stopped himself before he hit the ground and charged his power. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and shot a ki wave at Trunks. Trunks shot three blue waves of energy to deflect the big one Goten launched. They exploded in the air and Goten appeared behind Trunks, then kicked him in the back sending him flying. He regained himself and charged up to transform. He did and became a Super Saiyan. Then they flew into a Burst Attack and at the end they punched eachother, knocking them out for a few seconds. They fell down and slammed into the ground. They turned back to normal when they hit the ground. Trunks sat up and rubbed his head. "Phew." he said and sighed. "That was fun." Goten sat up. 

"Yeah." he said smiling. Trunks lay back down and sighed. He stared at the sky for a few minutes until something distracted him. Two objects flying overhead flew past them very fast. 

"What was that? That was no plane or jet. Come on." Trunks lept up and took off. Goten did the same and soon caught up with Trunks. "Goten we gotta kick it into overdrive if we wanna catch them." Goten nodded and the sped off faster. 

Once the objects came into view, they appeared to be small pods. They were flying west and soon they started to descend. The boys followed. The pods slammed into the ground creating two craters. Goten and Trunks landed behind some trees about twenty yards away. The sound of sliding doors opening could be heard and soon they heard footsteps. Out of the two craters came two beings, one was about their height and the other, Vegeta's height. The smaller one resembled Goten in size and had hair like fire that blew in the wind. The other looked like Trunks in Super Saiyan, but much older, and his hair was blue not gold.. Goten scratched his head and thought hard. 

What could these beings be? Are they good, or evil? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Destiny! 


	2. Episode 02: The Power of Water and Fire

**_Dragonball Destiny (Season 1)_**

**Episode 02:** The Power of Fire and Water 

The two figures stopped and looked about them, studying their surroundings. The shorter one walked over to the taller one. They appeared to be talking to eachother, but Trunks and Goten were too far away to here them. The two boys could sense their power level, and it wasn't very strong, but it definatly wasn't a human power level. Trunks started to move to the left to get a better view when the taller one looked in their direction. Trunks froze and Goten hid tightly behind the tree. Trunks thought that if he didn't move they wouldn't be able to see him because of the dark forest's shadows. 

Suddenly Trunks felt someone grab his shirt, he turned his head and saw that it was the smaller one holding him. Trunks looked back at the other one and he already had Goten. Trunks' jaw dropped. "_I'm fast, but not that fast!_" he thought to himself. As quick as lightning he suddenly was over sitting next to Goten. They started to back away when the taller one spoke. 

"Who are you?" he said. "What were you doing in those trees... spying on us?" 

"Uh... well ya see...uh...!" Trunks muttered. The smaller one came over to Trunks and held up his index finger. A tiny fireball formed and hovered there, flickering once in a while. 

"Can I burn his hair Cade?" he asked. 

"No Flare, I want to play with them a little." Cade said. "My name is Cascade, and this is Flare." 

"What are you doing on earth?" Goten asked. 

"Well that's simple." Cascade said. "To destroy it." 

"What!!! Why?!" Trunks shouted and stood up. Goten stood up too and they took a step back. 

"Simply because we want to." Cascade said. "We're what is called Elementals, a race not known by many people. We live on the planet Elementia. Each Elemental has a certain element that they are born with. Flare here is of course fire." just as Cascade said 'fire,' Flare held up his hands and 10 tiny fireballs appeared on his fingertops. "And I, am water." Cascade said. "We Elementals have the power to do anything, but instead of destroying this miserable planet right away, I decided to have some fun with it." 

"Not on our turf!" Trunks yelled, getting in a fighting stance. 

"Yeah, bullies." Goten agreed, doing the same thing. 

"Look at that Cade, two little kids think they can stand up against us. Hahaha!" Flare said. 

"We'll have to teach them a lesson than huh?" Cascade laughed. Trunks and Goten flew back and powered up. "Is that their way of powering up?" 

"Guess so." Flare replied. 

"It looks stupid, haha!" Cascade laughed. "Let's show them a cooler way of powering up. Ready Flare?" The sky got dark and from the clouds came a ball of water, falling slowly down, over Cascade. He looked up and held his hand up. He shot into the air and was consumed by the water. Then, the water exploded revealing a cooler looking Cascade. His silky blue hair was spiked and he wore a different outfit: A dark blue fighting suit with a metal plate with a water insignia on it. 

Flare turned around and lifted his hands. He span in circles until a flame arose from the ground and encircled him. It became a tube like fire and out of the top of the tube, about 15 feet in the air, Flare came out standing on an avanlanche of lava. The lava carried him down to the ground and then disappeared. 

Goten and Trunks stopped powering up and stared in awe. "I think we've won already Flare. It seems they were so out-matched in powering up that they just lost their minds." Cascade chuckled. Flare laughed and stuck out his hand towards the boys. 

"Cosmic Flare!" Flare launched his signature move, a black fire as hot as the sun's core. Trunks and Goten were almost hit by it. If they had not already decided to split ways before he launched the attack, they would be dead. The beam disentagrated the forest and flew off into space. Trunks grabbed right arm in fanned it. 

"Ow! That's hot, and it didn't hit me." Goten's blue shirt was burnt off and he too had is harm in his hand. 

"What do you say Flare, shall I cool them down?" Cascade said, launching a water ball at Trunks. He took a direct hit and was consumed by the water. Trunks was running out of breath, but he couldn't move. "See that's the special thing about this attack. I have complete control over the person inside. They can't move, breathe, or do anything until I destroy the ball. I figured I just let you drowned, but I wanna give you a chance. You seem to be, non human people. No one can dodge Flares fire." Cascade threw his arm to the side and the ball of water flew down to the ground in that direction. When it hit the ground it exploded and water flew everywhere. 

Trunks was gasping for air when he came out. Goten flew down to him to see if he was ok. Goten had a look in his eyes that Trunks understood. "It looks like we're going to have to stop you Cascade!" Trunks shouted. Suddenly with a burst of rage Trunks and Goten were at Super Saiyan and charging for Flare. They tackled him down to the ground and pummled him into the earth, making a crater. Trunks and Goten hopped out and stepped back. They looked up at Cascade and he seemed to be laughing. 

"Tut, tut. Haven't you boys ever learned anything? If you play with fire... you're gonna get burned." Suddenly a huge volcano like explosion came out of the crater and lava poured everywhere. The boys flew up into the air to avoid it, but had to dodge the falling drops of it. Flare slowly hovered out of the crater with eyes of fire, literally. Out of them shot two fire balls that consumed the boys and burnt them. They let out a loud yell of pain and fainted because of it. They fell to the ground and the fire died off. "Let's leave 'em here Flare, we've got other manners to attend to." 

Obviously these guys are foes! Will Trunks and Goten be ok? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Destiny! 


	3. Episode 03: Change of Heart

**_Dragonball Destiny (Season 1)_ **

Episode 03: Change of Heart 

When Trunks regained consciousness he realized he was in a Rejuvination tank. He wondered how he got back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had gone and found them when he felt their power drop. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. They healing liquid tingled against his naked skin and soothed any hurt or wound he had taken. 

It was about an hour since Vegeta had brought them in and Gohan came in to check on them. He read a chart on the computer that told how they were doing and when they would be completely healed. It would take another hour or so for them both. Gohan looked into the tank and saw that the burn marks that were on them started to fade. 

Capsule Corp. was a busy place in this day and age. Everyone was wanting to buy special suits to enhance their training for the big tournament that was coming up at the end of the month. "_I loove tournaments. That's when the big bucks start rollin' in._" She had said to herself. After her father died she agreed to run Capsule Corp. with as much effort as she could muster. Her mom was little help though, but she ran a bar and grill at the Capsule Corp. diner. 

A faint beeping could be heard and Gohan got up from one of the tables in the dining area and ran up the stairs. He entered the room and pushed a button on the computer. One of the tanks started draining the water and soon opened. Trunks fell out and landed face first in the carpet. Slowly he regained consciousness. "Ugh... where... am I?" he muttered. Gohan picked him up and leaned him against the tank door. 

"Trunks, it's me Gohan. You're at Capsule Corp." he said. Trunks' eyes slowly began to focus and Gohan was in front of him. 

"Gohan? Ugh... How'd I get here? Last I remembered was... fire and that's it." Trunks put a hand to his head. "I've got the worst headache." he complained. Goten's tank started to beep and it scared Trunks making him fall forward. Being to tired to even move he just laid there mumbling something. Gohan pushed a red button next to the one he pushed earlier and that tank opened. He caught Goten as he began to fall forward. 

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled and fell back to sleep. 

It was another fifteen minutes before they were both awake and explaining what had happened to them. "So, you were attacked by these things called Elementals, and they controlled fire and water?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes, they said they were here to destroy the world." Goten exclaimed. 

"Typical." Gohan mumbled. 

"What'd you say?" Trunks asked. 

"Nothing, I'll go tell Vegeta about this, oh and I'll get you guys some clothes." Gohan stood up and shut the door behind him. Trunks laid back, still feeling a bit sleepy. 

"Hey Goten." he said. "I wonder why Cascade and Flare came here in the first place? Why would they pick our planet to destroy?" 

"I know what you mean." Goten replied. "It's a mystery." Gohan came back in the room and threw their clothes on the floor. They changed into them and headed down stairs. Gohan met them at the steps told them what Vegeta had said. 

"Well you know Vegeta, 'It doesn't matter if they took out my child, they're no match for me,' was basically all he said. I just wonder where they're going to start their reign of chaos." 

"Who knows." Trunks said, while tightening his orange sash. "But all I want to do now is train so that we can beat 'em. If he hadn't trapped me in that bubble I think we could 'a' taken them down. Don't you think Goten?" 

"Definatly!" he said. 

The two headed for Vegeta's training room that he had Bulma build inside Capsule Corp. It was an indestructible room that could go up to 500 times Earth's normal gravity. Trunks and Goten entered it and began to warm up on normal gravity. Then they switched it to 300. 

The trained in there on 300 for about an hour, then they switched it to 400 and trained for about twenty more minutes before they couldn't go any further. They exited the training room and headed for the showers. 

After they showered they came out and went to see how business was going down at the shop. Bulma was there at the register busily flipping out change, shouting orders to the employees and eating her lunch at the same time. Bulma saw the two boys and was glad that they were ok. She pointed them over to the diner and told them to get something to eat. 

Once they ate they went outside to get a breathe of fresh air. They sat on bench that was connected to the actual building, Capsule Corp. The noticed Vegeta walking down the side walk heading they're way. "Hey dad! Where'd you go?" Trunks asked. 

"For a walk." Vegeta said, not even paying any attention as he walked into Capsule Corp. Trunks sighed and put his hands on the back of his head and enjoyed the fresh afternoon breeze. 

------------- 

"Well Cade, what are we gonna do today?" Flare asked as they stood there hovering over a small village of people. 

"Burn them to the ground Flare." Cascade said. Flare lifted his hands and thousands of fireballs formed. He threw down his arms and they all went flying like fiery hail down at the town. Screams of the people were heard by Flare as he slowly descended into the burning town. He walked along the street looking to his left and right. He stopped for a moment. His eyes widend. "Coral?" he said. He started walking to a little girl with long green hair and emerald eyes. She ran up to him. 

"Please sir, save my mother and father, they're in that building." Flare frowned, but this girl reminded him of the way Coral died. Flare accidently set Coral's house on fire and her mother and father were trapped inside. Flare never used his powers for jokes or evil again, until his brother came and poisoned his mind. Flare grabbed his head. "Ah! That's not me!" 

"Get outa there Flare!!!" Cascade shouted as he charged up for a huge water attack. He grabbed the girl and quickly set her aside while going to get her parents. Once he did, he set them down with the girl and flew back up to his brother. 

Just as he teleported there, Cascade shot the beam and wiped out the whole town. A tear dropped from Flares face and he quickly wiped it away when Cascade turned to him. "Good job, that was done well." Cascade said. 

"Whatever." he said, and turned and flew away. 

"What's his problem?" Cascade said to himself, and followed him. 

Could the evil Elemental of Fire really have a changed heart? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Destiny. 


	4. Episode 04: Betrayl

**_Dragonball Destiny (Season 1)_ **

**Episode 04:** Betrayl 

Goten stood up from the bench and walked around for a bit. "I'm bored." He finally said. 

"I know, not to much excitement going on." Suddenly Bulma came running out of the front doors. 

"Trunks, Goten, come see this!" she said and hurried back in. They followed her to the living room where the news was giving a report about the destruction of a village. 

"The following video is what use to be of Cocoa Town. Earlier today fire fell from the sky and this quiet little village burned to the ground. We have here with us, what seem to be the only survivors of the village. What is your name miss." the little girl with green hair and emerald eyes was on the camera. 

"Elli sir. I was walking along the road on my way home from school when the fire rained down. I ran home as fast as I could but my mother and father were trapped inside our burning house. I looked to my left and saw a man walking through the street. He came and rescued me and my family before some amazing thing happened. Out of no where water just came down and wiped out everything." 

"That's quite an amazing story, thank you Elli. And now back to you Connie." Vegeta flicked off the tv and smirked. 

"Well, it seems these evil beings of yours are picking off little villages one by one." he said. "Why don't they just attack huge cities, afraid?" 

"Dad, these guys are powerful." Trunks said. "I bet they're stronger then you." Vegeta glared at Trunks. 

"No one is stronger then me." he said and stormed off to his room. 

"Oh forget him." Bulma said and continued looking at Trunks who started at the blank tv. 

"Goten, we have to help, We've got to defeat them." Trunks said sternly, clenching his fists. "Cocoa town isn't far away from here, what if they come here next. Goten, let's go train." 

"Right." Goten said as they headed for the training room. 

After an intense training session Trunks and Goten felt ready to take the Elemental Bros. on. The had a quick bite to eat then they flew off where they felt two strong powers. "Do you think that's them?" Goten asked as they were flying. 

"There's no doubt." Trunks replied. They flew faster toward the two brothers. 

"Flare what's the matter?" Cascade asked as they were flying south towards Trunks and Goten. "You seem... odd." 

"What do you mean." Flare replied, trying to hide a difference in him. 

"Flare... You've changed. I can see it in your eyes." Cascade said. Suddenly Flare sensed the two saiyans. He was glad that something came up to change the subject. 

"Well, well, well." Cascade said to himself. "The little runts return. Let's show em Flare." They both stopped and waited for the two Super-Saiyans. 

"Cade, they seem... stronger." Flare said with a shakey voice. 

"Flare... are you afraid. You can beat em with your eyes closed." Cascade chuckled. The two Super Saiyans stopped in front of them and got ready to fight. 

"There's no way you're getting to this city." Trunks said, tightening his fist. "I'll make sure of it." 

"And I'll help him." Goten said. Trunks went to Super Saiyan two and got ready to fight. They began power up to their max. 

"Shall we Flare?" Cascade asked. Flare nodded. The sky got dark and from the clouds came a ball of water, falling slowly down, over Cascade. He looked up and held his hand up. He shot into the air and was consumed by the water. Then, the water exploded revealing a cooler looking Cascade. His silky blue hair was spiked and he wore a different outfit: A dark blue fighting suit with a metal plate with a water insignia on it. Cascade had reached his max. 

Flare turned around and lifted his hands. He span in circles until a flame arose from the ground and encircled him. It became a tube like fire and out of the top of the tube, about 15 feet in the air, Flare came out standing on an avanlanche of lava. The lava carried him down to the ground and then disappeared. The two elementals were at max power. 

"You don't scare us." Goten said. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me...HA!" Goten unleashed a Kamehameha Wave at Cascade. Cade held up his hand and he was consumed by a bubble and the Kamehameha wave blew up, but did not harm Cascade. The bubble disappeared and he held up his right hand. He shot a water ball at Goten that consumed him. It was the same bubble trap that he used on Trunks. Goten was slowly running out of breath. Trunks reached in the bubble and pulled him out. 

"Hey! That's cheating." Cascade said sarcastically. "Flare, teach 'em a lesson." Cascade looked at Flare who had his head down. He held both of his arms straight and fire started to form, then it turned black. 

"Cosmic..." Several different things were going through Flare's mind. He was remembering Coral, he was remembering the little girl he saved. He was confused and lost and there was one thing that was forcing him to do this, Cade. "FLARE!" Beams of Dark fire and lava mixed swirled around Flare and they shot out, at Cascade. Stunned by this Cascade couldn't move, only take the immense fire attack. Steam rose and droplets of water fell to the earth below them. Trunks and Goten were also stunned. 

Pretty Cool huh? Well keep an eye out for Chapter 05 of DBD!! 


	5. Episode 05: Goten's Kind Heart

**_Dragonball Destiny_**

**Episode 05:** Goten's Kind Heart 

"Did I miss something." Trunks asked, powering down. Flare did the same, like a flame dieing out his fighting suit and armor plate burned off and disentegrated in the air. 

"Yes... I believe you did." Flare said. "You see, I was forced to do the things that I did. When I was younger, I killed someone's parents. She was very dear to me and I thought I could never face her again. I ran away and Cascade found me. He slowly manipulated me into thinking that I was a bad person and I loved using fire for destruction, but I knew that there was something inside me that made me feel like I didn't want to. Early this morning we destroyed a village and a little girl with green hair reminded me of that person who's parents I killed. It brought back old memories of hate and love all at once and it was too much for me. Then I realized what Cascade had put me through. It's a strange thing, Water can put out fire, but fire can disentegrate water into steam. I guess that's how our relationship was. He always beat me up and threatened to keep me in the water trap. It was hell, living with him. 

"I know what you mean. My father is a stubborn blockhead and he doesn't care about anything, just being the strongest. I don't even think he knows I exist." Trunks said. 

"My father was a kind person. His name was Force. He was very powerful and good. He fought in the great war against Freiza, but we lost that war... He and about a tenth of the population of the planet fled on one of our biggest ships and disappeared into another galaxy. Elementia fell to the power of Freiza. He married my mother, Rain. I always wondered why I was a fire Elemental. Neither of my parents had fire blood in them. When my father died my brother grew stronger and he killed my mother... I fled, but he found me later and... like I said before." 

"You've got a terrible past Flare." Goten said, sadly. "I'm so sorry." 

"It doesn't matter anymore... I'm fine." he said wiping a tear that was forming under his eye. "I have to go now, I don't know where, but..." Flare started to turn and flew a few feet when Trunks stopped him. 

"Wait Flare." Trunks said. "You can stay with me." Flare stopped and turned around. 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm almost positive it would be okay." Then they flew to Capsule Corp. 

Trunks walked in with Flare by his side and Goten behind them. Trunks called his mom over and she came. "Mom can Flare stay with us? He's... new in town and has no where to stay, we're friends." Flare flinched at the remark. He smiled and then said hello. 

"Hi." he said shyly. 

"Well I guess it's alright, Trunks he can sleep in your room, just have you father move the bunk bed in. How long will you be staying with us?" 

"Um... I don't know." Flare said, still nervously. 

"Well, that's alright, stay as long as you like." Just then Vegeta came in. Flare flinched. _It's him..._ He thought to himself. 

"He's not staying." Vegeta said. 

"Vegeta! And just why not!" Bulma demanded. 

"Because, he just happens to be the kid who blew up Cocoa Town. And his brother too, I wonder where he is... Hmph, get outa here." Trunks stood in shock. 

"How did you know!" Trunks said. 

"He saw us destroying Cocoa town." Flare said. Trunks turned around and stared. Then he looked at his father. 

"That's what you were doing..." Trunks said. 

"Yes, I had felt some strange powers coming from Cocoa town and I decided to check it out. When I got there I saw him and an older one destroying it." Vegeta said. 

"You know what!" Goten said stepping in front of Flare. "I could care less what he did in the past, it's what's happened now. He's changed Vegeta, and even if you choose not to see it, he's change, and as for Cascade, he's dead. Flare has had it hard. Harder then you Vegeta, how can you be so heartless." Goten started to tear up. Vegeta grunted and walked off. 

"That's a yes." Bulma said. 


	6. Episode 06: 17's Request

**_Dragonball Destiny (Season 1)_ **

Episode 06: 17's Request 

Flare sighed and spoke up. "I hope I'm not being any trouble." he said. 

"Oh no, it's fine, really." Bulma said. "Vegeta's always like that, it takes getting use to, believe me, I married the guy." Bulma went back to her duties at the diner and started preparing for the opening. An employee came up to her and motioned for her to follow him. She went into the workshop and shut the door. 

"That looked a little odd." Trunks said. Goten nodded. 

"Let's go check it out." Goten said. Trunks and Goten went up to the door and peeked through the glass. "Hey, look!" 

* Inside the Workshop * 

"Okay let me explain. I need you to increase my power and boost my performance. I had an encounter with one of those Elementals. He was really powerful, but I managed to fight him off a little, he seemed weakened. So can you do that?" 

"How would I though?" Bulma asked. 

"Well you're the scientist here. Not me." 

"Alright, come back a little later, I should have thought of something by then." Bulma started walking towards the door. Trunks and Goten teleported quickly into the diner and sat down at a table. Flare just simply leaned against the wall near the exit. Bulma came out of the Workshop followed by Android 17. 17 eyed Flare suspisciously as he headed for the exit and as he left. 

Flare headed for the diner to see what Trunks and Goten were doing. They were slurping up a couple of shakes and eating some fries. Flare came over and sat down, he whispered to them: "That man said he fought Cascade." 

"What!" Trunks yelled out loud. Bulma jumped a little. Trunks was covering his mouth, then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I thought you killed him." Flare shook his head. 

"Just weakened him." Flare said. "The only way he can be destroyed is to consume him with fire, like he does to you guys with the water. I know that move, but I haven't mastered it very well." 

"Well it worked well when you did it to us." Trunks said, pushing his hair back. 

"You guys weren't fast enough, if he sees it coming, he'll run." Flare replied. 

"What do you think 17 wanted?" Goten asked. 

"You guys couldn't here. I was back about ten feet and I could here them." Flare said. 

"How? The door was sealed shut, completely sound proof." Trunks said. 

"Wherever there is a flame, I can hear, If I choose." Flare said. 

Two hours later, 17 returned and went into the workshop where Bulma was busy tinkering with a large machine she had built. "Is this it?" 17 asked. Bulma nodded and removed the screwdriver from her mouth. 

"I used the blue prints from your sleeping chamber when Dr. Gero first activated you. I just switched it around so when you sleep in it, your performance and power is increased." Bulma said. 

"Good. When will it be finished." 17 said. 

"Shortly, uh, about half an hour. Come back then." Bulma replied. 

"How much will it increase my power?" 17 asked. 

"Depends on how long you stay in it, the max you can stay in it is three days. That should make you 265% stronger." 

"Then that's what I'll do." he said and walked out. 

"Sheesh, he's just like Vegeta. Stubborn and power hungry." 

Sorry these are getting shorter but I've been busy with other things, well that's it for now, don't miss the next episode of Dragonball Destiny! 


End file.
